Dan Hibiki vs Seth
by Super Fanfic Entertainment
Summary: Dan fights Seth in the final battle of Street Fighter 4 and wins in...the most unexpected way! Now with two bonus chapters, one is Dan vs Chun-Li!
1. Chapter 1

**Dan Hibiki vs Seth**

 **A little something for fans of Dan Hibiki. Yes I do know Dan is a joke character, but his moves aren't that useless and he can actually be mastered given the time and patience, and it is possible to reach Seth in Street Fighter 4 as him. (It's not that hard really) His status as a joke character is usually over exaggerated.**

 **This takes place in the final stage in Street Fighter 4**

Seth stood watching over Dan Hibiki. He made an evil laugh and said.

"I'm impressed you made it this far." Seth jumped down. "Show me your power. All of it!"

"You moves will never be good enough! Saikyo arts wins, baby!" Dan shouted.

"Oh really?" Seth smiled. "Well it's a good thing I received that update earlier today! Perhaps I'll copy your moves and find out just how great they are!"

"And how do you intend to do that?" asked Dan.

"By THIS!" Seth shouted and performed the Tanden Stream move on Dan. "Become a part of me!"

Dan got sucked into Seth's stomach. "Whoa…..WHOA!" he screamed.

Once Dan was in Seth's stomach. Seth said. "Enjoying it in there? I'm now going to copy your moves while you're in there. With the update, I'm gonna copy your moves now! Processing…..processing….."

Seth's evil smile, then turned into a look of disgust. "Ugh! I feel so sick! Can not process…..ERROR!"

Seth then shot Dan out into the wall. And Dan then fell to the floor. He then got to his feet and saw Seth clutching his stomach in pain. "What kind of moves do you have? I….I feel awful!"

Dan raised an eyebrow.

Seth then turned his head and vomited computer chips and bits of machine onto the floor. "Bleeehhhhhhh!" Seth vomited. He then let out a huge great big fart and farted smoke and computer chips.

"An android farting." Said Dan. "Never thought I'd see that."

"Argghhhhhh!" Seth screamed in pain. Then his head blew up. He had died leaving Dan the winner.

Dan wasn't pleased at his victory. "HEY! My moves aren't that bad! You sissy!" Dan kicked Seth's dead body. "Get back up! I wanna finish you the right way and show my moves are the best!"

But Seth didn't respond. He was good as dead.

Sakura and Blanka came into the room. "Hibiki-san! You did it!" Sakura cheered. "I guess your moves aren't that crappy!"

"No…NO…..NO!" Dan screamed. "It's not supposed to end this way!"

 **THE END.**

"Oh…you son of a bitch." Dan growled.

"Cheer up, you won." Said Blanka.

"Don't touch me." Replied Dan.


	2. Dan vs Chun Li

**Dan Hibiki vs Chun Li**

 **BONUS TIME!**

 **This is based on Dan's storyline in Street Fighter Alpha 3**

Dan was visiting China, he was looking for Street Fighters to fight and show that his Saikyo style wasn't that bad. His next opponent was Chun-Li a detective who was busy tracking the whereabouts of Shadaloo.

"This man who dwells here….he's supposed to be a fighter…" Chun-Li thought to herself. "There he is! The tip was right!"

Chun-Li still remembered the tip.

"Look I really don't know anything about Shadaloo! Honest!" said a defeated Dee Jay. "Now please stop kicking me!"

"Sigh…..Okay….thank you for your time….."

"Why don't you go ask this guy I saw about ten minutes ago. He looked really weird….he was wearing pink for crying out loud! PINK !"

"A pink uniform. Sounds pretty weird. Thank you!" Chun Li then kicked Dee Jay in the stomach. Dee Jay passed out from the pain.

Back to the present…..

"Are you talking to me? You want my autograph or something?

"You're a member of Shadaloo, aren't you? Where's Bison?"

"What give me a break! I don't know anything about Shadaloo!"

"I'll make you talk!"

Chun-Li leaped at Dan.

"Kouryuuken!" shouted Dan performing that very uppercut move on Chun-Li.

"Hey! You fight pretty well for a guy that wears pink."

"What did you say?" frowned Dan.

Chun-Li then shot a fireball. "KIKOKEN!" she shouted.

"Ow!" yelled Dan. He then performed his Dankuukyaku attack. (That's his flying kick attack.) giving Chun-Li three kicks to the face. He then ducked and gave Chun-Li a kick from below sending her flying to the ground.

"Spinning bicycle kick!" she shouted performing that very move.

Now Dan was mad. He then performed his Kouryuu Rekka move on Chun-Li. (Oh look it up…)

Chun-Li went flying to the ground defeated.

"….Ugh…." she said "How could I be beaten by such a pathetic style?! Hmph!"

"I have nothing to do with Shadaloo! What is that anyway?"

"YOU ! You are under arrest for assaulting an officer!"

"WHAT!? It's not my fault! YOU attacked ME ! ! "

"Well, I guess there's just one thing left to do! RUN ! ! Bye! ! "

"Huh….? Wait a second! Hey! Stop! Come back here ! ! ! "

Dan continued running.

"You're not getting away from me that easy!" With her bare hands Chun –Li then dug up a tear gas bomb from the ground and threw it at Dan. Dan and some other people then coughed and fell to the ground.

"What's wrong with you!" Dan gasped before he passed out.

Chun-Li then came out and put some handcuffs on Dan and ignored the other people who were passed out.

"Down to the police station with you!"

Down at the police station Dan had been to the room and got himself interrogated by two police officers. Chun-Li then came to the door outside. One of the police officers then came out.

"What's the situation!" Chun Li asked.

"Nothing…..he really does have nothing to do with Shadaloo. We had to go easy on him, he started to go into tears, and you just have to go easy on a guy crying who wears pink."

"Damn!" Chun-Li snarled.

"We still heard some pretty interesting information from him though…Chun-Li….you're FIRED ! ! "

"WHAT ! ? " Chun-Li shouted.

"You can't just beat up random people you think are related to Shadaloo….I know your father was murdered, but you have to act like a professional. This is the fifth person you've beat up! That Dee Jay guy was really upset! "

"I….."

"You're off the job." The police officer then opened the door to the interrogation room. "Sir…" He said to Dan. "You're free to go…."

"Who's the loser, now?" Dan grinned who still had tears in his eyes.

"Alright….get outta here." Said the second police officer.

 **THE END.**


	3. Bullies are bark and no bite

**Bullies are all bark and no bite.**

 **Actual comments I come across Youtube videos that are playthroughs of Dan in Street Fighter games.**

" **Dan is so freakin' lame, man! Even I could kick his ass, and I know jackshit about martial arts!"**

" **I hope they kill off Dan, man! He's so bad, I could kick his ass!"**

 **Ugh…how mean.**

 **Dan may not be the best fighter in Street Fighter games, but not only are these on videos with really good Dan players, but compared to most normal people in the real world, he's still an above average martial artist. He actually has muscles, man! And you really think with no training at all, you could take him on?**

 **No…..just no.**

Dan was just coming home from the corner shop in Hong Kong, when a young overweight teenage bully jumped out at him.

"Hey, loser! Wanna fight?"

"Who the hell are you?" Dan frowned.

"Somebody who hates your guts, you're the worst Street fighter in history, and because I think bullying weak people is so freakin' cool. I thought I'd impress my friends by fighting you."

"Is that so?" Dan smiled.

"That's right, I'm mean just for kicks and to impress people!"

The bully then ran and gave a weak punch to Dan's stomach, and then a weak kick to Dan's leg.

"C'mon take your shot! Are you afraid?" the bully asked.

Dan then picked up the kid and threw him towards some trash cans in an alley.

Covered in rubbish, the bully then immediately went to tears.

"WAAHHHHHHHH! WAWA! Why did you do that, you horrible man!" He sobbed madly.

"You insisted." Dan said.

"I can't believe you'd beat an innocent kid. You're so mean! WAAAAAAAA!"

"Sorry, kid but you asked….."

"Leave me alone, I'm telling my mum! WAAAAA!"

The bully ran off.

Dan was left with his thoughts. "The worst part is that I bet some people will blame me for this." He frowned.

 **END.**


End file.
